Pixel the hedgehog
" parents never had any.....but friends i hope i'll all ways have them" Appearance Pixel quill's have black stripes and streak downward. Pixel's causal outfit include's a blue shirt and jeans with blue shoes. when in overdrive pixel's fur turns a bright blue and his eyes turn a dark blue.when Pixel is corrupted his fur is a deep black and his usual black stripes turn a bleached white and his eyes go red. Personality Pixel is joking sarcastic love's making puns and is fiercely loyal to people he trusts.Pixel is very passionate and will more often then not act out of sheer passion.Pixel has a bad temper as a side effect of corruption. corrupt Pixel's personalty is the complete opposite of pixel's. corrupt Pixel is ruthless and blood hungry while Pixel is kind and helps others whenever he can.Pixel is very curious and hates being left out of the loop.when Pixel goes into overdrive he becomes much more serious. History Pixel grow up on little planet with his grandparents Edgar and maria. Edgar always had Pixel train in fighting. pixel always tried to avoid training and sneak away to take naps. during one of pixels sneaky naps he woke up to hear a loud boom from where his house was. by the time pixel got there all he saw was a large crater. pixel has looked for his grandparents for 8 years and still hasn't found them. pixel train's almost everyday to honor his grandparents. abilities 1 chaos energy manipulation) thanks to Pixels constant exposure to chaos energy he has gained the ability to manipulate chaos energy. 2 chaos energy sense) Pixel can sense chaos energy around him by focusing. transformations 1 overdrive) Pixel harnesses positive chaos energy and overloads his body's natural chaos energy to transform into a temporally stronger version of his natural form. when Pixel transforms into overdrive his fur turns a light blue. 2 corrupt) when pixel accidentally absorbs negative chaos energy it is forced into him or he's mind controlled his fur turn pure black and his eyes go red. pixel personality shifts from his happy joking personality into a blood thirsty monster with a sick sense of humor. Skills (1 spin dash punch) pixel spins at his opponent at high speeds then stops right in front of his opponent then knocks his opponent flat using the momentum of the spin. (2 chaos KO) overdrive only) Pixel uses all of his remaining energy for one devastating kick. (3 eagle dropkick) pixel leaps into the sky and his foot slams down on his opponent. (4 renegade rampage)corrupt form only) corrupt Pixel pummels his opponent onto the dirt. Quotes WHERES THE FOOD!!!!-Pixel looking for food. giving up yeah never learned how-Pixel explaining his resolve. This was fun-Pixel using his special move. losing is just a motivator-Pixel explaining his attitude. This is the end-overdrive Pixel using his special move. Time for some fun genocide-corrupt Pixel using his special move. AAAAHHHAHAHAHA-when getting an E rank. CRAP!!!-when getting a D rank. eh alright-when getting a C rank. huh not bad-when getting a B rank. Alright!!!-when getting a A rank. YES!!!-when getting a S rank Weaknesses Pixel is deathly afraid of heights. and will grab onto anything in arms reach to avoid falling. if Pixel fall's he will scream uncontrollably.Pixel hates the cold and will do anything to get out of it.Pixel has nothing against ice user's just the feeling of being cold. Trivia 1) if Pixel was in sonic and the black knight he would be called sir robin knight of the free 2)Pixel loves swimming 3) Pixel loves a good mystery Gallery Full corrupt.png|corruption for all your evil needs Overdrive pixel.png|"time to go all out!" Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Good Category:Chaos Abilities